Hershey's Kisses and Reeses' Cups
by bunn n dave
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki go to a commoner's amusement park and take two girls hostage for their own amusement... Amusing? Yes. Interesting? Of course. Funny? You bet your bum it is. R&R Please!
1. Arrival

**Hey. It's Dave here. This is me and Bunn's first collaboration fic, so please review if you feel like it. Oh! And the first person to guess whose OC belongs to who gets a cameo. Well, Enjoy!**

Chapter One

A Suou family private jet flew over America. On board, a sleepy Shadow King awakened as the plane shook. A dark aura surrounded him as he opened his eyes and looked around. _This is my bed, but this isn't my room_ he scowled. "Tamaki!"

"Good morning sunshine! The earth says 'hello'!" the blonde responded from the jet's main kitchen. He skipped over to Kyoya's bed, a full breakfast tray in his hands and a silly grin on his face.

No grin. "What did you do and where are we going?" deadly calm voice.

_Flashback_

_Early that morning, Tamaki snuck into the Ootori family mansion with ten of his strongest men._

"_Another outing?" Kyoya's sister, Fuuyimi, called from her doorway, seemingly amused. "What's with the entourage?'_

_Tamaki smiled slyly at her, then put his finger to his lips and motioned toward Kyoya's door for the men to go into the room. As they entered, she giggled and added, "He just retired a while ago, so I think you're good for another 12 hours." Yawning she backed into her own room and closed the door. _

_Turning back to Kyoya's door, Tamaki found that his men had already retrieved the bed, a sleeping Kyoya still in it._

"_Good job guys," he whispered. "Now, let's load him onto the jet. And remember not to jostle him. I need him to stay asleep for my plan to work." With that said, they snuck back out of the house and into the awaiting jet._

_End Flashback_

"So you see…I knew you wouldn't go along with my plan…so—"

"You **kidnapped** me!' Kyoya screamed at the now cowering Tamaki.

"I'm sorry mama," he used the nickname, trying to placate him. It didn't work. "It's just, you've been so busy lately and I thought you needed a break and – WAH!!" the blond cried as he was knocked off his feet.

He looked up to see an evil Demon King standing over him with a wooden mallet!

"Nuuu!! Remember, violence is not the answer!" the blonde cried as he scooted away from the approaching evil.

Kyoya simply ignored him and advanced, eyes gleaming with the promise of much pain. Tamaki whimpered.

10 MINUTES LATER (REALLY REALLY CENSORED!!)

Tamaki lay on the floor, bruised all over. He had many bumps on his head and was making weird gurgling noises.

"Oh, stop it already," Kyoya said as he stepped over him and sat on the nearby couch. "Now that that's over with, tell me: Where are we going?"

"Well," Tamaki started, as he dragged himself to a chair and sat down, "it was going to be a, um, surprise…" Kyoya's expression hardened to a glare. "B-but I guess I could tell you now?" he sputtered.

"Go on."

"We're going to an American amusement park called 'Hershey Park'. I thought it would be exciting to mingle with American commoners for a change." He smiled hopefully at Kyoya, whose face was twisted in his signature calculating expression.

"Hmmm…fine. We shall go to this so called 'Hershey Park' and observe the American peasants in their meager enjoyment."

Tamaki clapped his hands together and bounced excitedly in his seat. "See! I knew you'd like my idea!"

"Yet you _still_ had to kidnap me?" dead pan.

"Well…it seemed easier to do it like that. Heh…"

Outside a bird was startled by a loud noise that sounded like a smack on the forehead.

"Now," Kyoya said, "If you don't want any more bodily harm to be inflicted, you will be good for the rest of the flight."

"Yes, mom."

"Good. How much longer is it anyway?"

"Well, I ordered my pilot to land in the parking lot, so we should arrive in a few minutes."

(Charlie and Becka's POV)

"Eep! We're here!!" Becka shouted out the window as Charlie pulled into the parking lot.

"Get your head back in this car before I amputate it!!" Charlie scolded as she parked.

Becka sat back down in her seat, pouting. "Aww, don't rain on my parade. We're finally here! Aren't you glad?!"

_Flashback_

_Leaving the house_

"_Charlie, when will we get there?"_

"_In a few hours, so go to sleep or shut-up."_

_2 hours later_

"_Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?!"_

"_No! Now shut-up!!"_

_A gas station, 7-11, and 2 more hours later_

_Beck started a fun (not!) little chant (singing to Bonanza), "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Aaaare we there yeeeeet?!"_

"_Silence!! I'm going insane!!!" Charlie screamed, one hand on the wheel, the other pulling at her hair._

_End Flashback_

"Yes!!!" she thanked the Lord, startling Becka who had started to fidget.

Recovering, Becka jumped out of the car and excitedly said, "Alright! Let's go!!"

Becka took off running and immediately smacked headfirst into a huge jet parked in the middle of the lot. While Charlie fell to the ground, laughing and clutching her stomach, two men stepped out of the jet.

"Hey! You there!" the raven-haired sex-god yelled at Becka, who was still rubbing her forehead.

He walked over, looked at the place where she hit the jet, and, if possible, his aura darkened. "Look at this," he yanked her arm and almost sent her head first into the jet (again!) before he pulled back.

"Look at what?!" Becka cried, confused, as she squirmed in his grasp.

"This!" Becka followed his finger and had to squint to see the tiny smudge on the jet's pristine metal frame.

"That? Well, I'll get rid of it now!" Before he could stop her she wiped at the smudge with her forefinger.

"No!! You made it bigger!" The guy yelled, enraged.

Scared, Becka tried to back away, but he kept a firm grip on her arm. "Listen, just give me a rag and I'll clean it up just fine," she pleaded.

"No," he said, turning on her with an evil smirk, "you're going to pay for this."

"Watching from the sidelines, the tall blonde spoke up. "Um, Kyoya? Might I have a word with you?" He gestured with his finger. The black-haired man regretfully let go of Becka and walked over to his friend.

"This better be good," he warned.

"Well, in order for her to pay, perhaps both girls could show us around this commoner's park." Kyoya furrowed his brow. "They could show us how to have fun the commoner's way!" Tamaki finished with a grin.

"Perhaps," Kyoya mused, placing his hand under his chin.

Tamaki grinned and with extravagant grace whirled around to face the girls, grinning broadly. "Girls!" he exclaimed.

There was no answer.

While the two weird (but sexy) guys were huddled together, the two cunning young girls snuck quietly away. They were about 50 feet away before the two boys noticed.

"H-hey! HEY!!!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Kyoya by the wrist and running after them. "WAIT!!!" Kyoya looked wide-eyed and bewildered for a moment until he saw the two figures running ahead of them. He tore his hand away from Tamaki's grip and began to run alongside his blonde friend.

Upon hearing the blonde's shouts, the two girls picked up the pace, making their way to the street of shops that led to the main entrance. They shoved their way through the growing crowd, earning many disgruntled looks and a few rude gestures. They practically threw their tickets at the bewildered old lady and ran into the park, blowing past a young gentleman holding a camera.

The two boys were hot on their heels, about to go through the ticket booth, when a rather large guy stepped in front of them. They skidded to a halt in front of the guy, who, though a few inches shorter than their tall selves, was a lot more muscled than their skinny butts. He cracked his neck and glared at them. Tamaki gulped and Kyoya nervously adjusted his collar. They stepped behind the…kind gentleman and waited (impatiently) for their turn. By the time they got into the park, the two girls were nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Well, there are the first two chapters (we joined them together since they were uber short). If I (Dave) get to type chapter 3 tonight, I'll post that too, but if not it'll be up tomorrow. Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Oh, and don't forget about the contest!!**

**Bunn: Disclaimer!!!**

**Dave: We do not own Kyoya or Tamaki****  
Bunn: Unfortunately.****  
Dave: You said it sister…**

**Bunn: WAH! *cry* um...i need a moment.**

**Dave: Take all the time you need. In fact, *chokes up* i think i'll join you! WAH! **


	2. Blushing and Great Bears

A/N: Yo. Dave here. So, it's been a while. Eheh…sorry. Been kinda busy lately. So, this update is kind of short, BUT I'm going to update chapters 2 AND 3 tonight! I know, amazing, right? Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bunn and Dove don't own ANYTHING. Except for the OCs.

The girls kept running until they reached the Great Bear, where they promptly got into the short line. Beck was laughing hysterically and Charlie was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"What," started Charlie, "may I ask, is so frickin' funny?!" her voice grew from normal and calm to high-pitched and hysterical.

Out of breath, Becka answered between laughs, "That was so fun! Let's do it again!"

"What?!" Charlie yelled, grabbing Becka's shoulders and shaking her. "Are you NUTSO?! They wanted us to pay, possibly with our bodies!"

"No, no, no. That wouldn't have happened."

"How do you know?!"

"I have ESPN…2." Charlie's hand smacked her forehead.

*****

The girls enjoyed the first couple of rides in peace, laughing and having happy adrenaline rushes. But then while in line for the Great Bear, they ran into trouble…

"Gotcha." Becka jumped as two arms wrapped around her body, successfully pinning her arms to her sides.

"Becka!" she looked up to see Charlie, trapped by the blonde, staring at her with wide-eyed fear.

"Nice to see you again, my dear." Becka shivered as the glasses-wearing sex-god spoke seductively, his lips grazing her ear.

"Who a-are you and wha-what do you want from us?" Charlie's voice quivered as the blonde's grip on her tightened slightly and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, my name is Kyoya Ootori, and my friend over there is Tamaki Suou. And," he said, moving his lips closer to Becka's ear, "you still owe me a debt." Becka's eyes fluttered close.

"What are you doing to her?!" Charlie cried, struggling against the blonde's grip.

"Stop that," he warned, giving her a soft squeeze, eliciting a small squeak from her and causing heat to flood her face.

Just as Kyoya was about to answer her question, he felt Becka lean back against him. "Oh, you can do _anything_ you want to me, baby," she said seductively.

Kyoya went pale as he stared, shocked, down at the girl in his arms.

'_I expected her to get scared,'_ he thought, panicked. _'No one's ever done something like this before._' When she huddled closer, Kyoya felt his own eyes close, _'Damn she smells good. Like sweet apples.'_

Charlie and Tamaki watched this intimate scene in obvious discomfort. Looking sideways at each other, Tamaki abruptly let go of her and they both took a step away from each other, blushing tomato red. When they looked at each other again, Tamaki had one of his little day dreams…

Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

"_Oh Tamaki! You can do whatever you want to me too." Charlie said shyly, clad in a silky, strapless pink dress, chewing on her lower lip self-consciously. _

In Reality

Charlie watched, confused, as a dreamy smile spread on Tamaki's face. He suddenly ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around saying, "My Princess!!" causing her to turn a bright red and struggle in his hold.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Becka were brought out of their entrancement, and they, too, had moved away from each other, blushing furiously. He snuck a peek at Becka, who was watching Tamaki and Charlie with delight. Her smile sent a shock through his body and he immediately had to turn away.

'_What is this woman doing to me?!'_ he thought, his hand still covering his bright red face.

(That's the end of chapter two, so here's chapter three for you too!)

When all of the excitement was over, they realized they were next in line to get on the ride.

"We gotta do the front row!" Charlie pleaded with a now composed Kyoya.

"No."

"C'mon Kyoya! It'll be fun!" Tamaki cried, trying, but failing, to cajole him.

"No."

Finally, when hope seemed lost…

"What are ya? Chicken?"

Kyoya turned slowly to face Becka and narrowed his eyes. She was smirking. _'Take that!_' she thought.

"…I'll do it." His response was met with joyful cheers.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Kyoya!"

When the track car rolled up, Charlie and Tamaki bounded over to it, strapping themselves in before the operator could say, "Welcome to the Great Bear!"

As Kyoya sat down in the last seat, Becka stopped him. "Oh no you don't. I" she pointed to herself, "sit in the end seat. You can park yo' happy ass right between me and Tamaki." Finished, she put her hand on her hip and waited for him to move. When he finally got settled, he looked up to see her face directly in front of his. Her face was blank as she slowly reached up and removed his glasses.

"Wouldn't want these to fly off now, would ya?" she whispered.

Silence followed as they stared into each other's eyes; it was as if the rest of the world had faded away. Kyoya's composure was broken though, when he blushed, going from ghastly white to tomato red in seconds. Then Becka smirked and got up to put Kyoya's glasses on the shelf.

'_How can she have such an effect on me?'_ Kyoya though furiously. He turned away from her when she came to sit down. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head.

"Wow, I made you blush twice in a half hour. Score one for Becka!" At that he narrowed his eyes, faced front, and focused on composing himself.

'_I must not let this woman get the better of me.'_

The four were silent as the rules were played over the speakers. When the recording was over, the operator gave the thumbs up, and the floor lowered. (Tamaki's eyes widened comically at that.) Then, with a slight jolt, the car started to climb up the hill.

Charlie's eyes darted around widely and she was grinning excitedly. Tamaki grinned and grabbed her hand in his, causing her to turn slightly pink. She looked at him questioningly.

"Are you scared, princess?" he asked.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Me? Scared? As if! I'm the fearless Charlie! What about you, pretty boy?"

He gave a bark of a laugh, "Scared? Not me! Why, I'm not scared of any – THIIIIIIING!!!!!" He yelled as the coaster traveled down the hill, gaining speed with every second. She screamed too, but out of excitement. She also tried to ignore the death grip he had on her hand.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!!" Becka was yelling too, her eyes starting to water from the wind whipping into them. Beside her, Kyoya's face was calm, but pale, and he was squeezing the life out of Becka's hand, which he had hastily grabbed on to while speeding down the hill.

The ride was short, and they were soon slowing down. As they rounded the corner, Charlie and Becka were laughing hysterically, having one of their adrenaline rushes. (!!)

Tamaki laughed nervously, his hair all wind-swept and poufy. "That was, uh…fun?" It sounded more like a question than an actual statement. Charlie and Becka nodded and giggled.

Kyoya's sleek-black hair was in the same state as Tamaki's. He was still pale and his eyes were slightly wider than usual. Becka laughed at him.

The car pulled back into the loading station and the safety belts were released. Charlie and Tamaki jumped up and she went to retrieve her shows.

Becka would've gone with her but… "Kyoya? Uh…can I have my hand back, please?"

Kyoya looked down at their conjoined hands and turned red again. He quickly dropped her hand and scrambled out of his seat and over to Tamaki, who was waiting for Charlie.

Becka laughed and jumped out of her seat, heading over to grab Kyoya's glasses.

Charlie was slipping her shoes on when Becka came over to her, holding Kyoya's glasses.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"I dunno…" Becka said, shrugging. "I think we should hang out with them. They seem nice."

Charlie stared at her for a moment, then broke out into a grin, "I was hoping you would say that."

Becka giggled. "C'mon!" she pointed over to the two guys, "they're waiting."

They walked over to the boys, smiling. Becka walked right up to Kyoya and yanked him down to her level by his shirt. He stared at her quizzically, and then she put his glasses back on. She grinned at him and whispered, "three times." He scowled and straightened up, fixing his hair.

Charlie took one look at Tamaki's hair and busted out laughing, clutching her stomach. Tamaki's brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "What...?" he asked.

She took a breath to calm herself and gestured for him to bend over a bit. Still confused, he did so until he was eye-level with her, and she noticed how pretty (and intense) his purple eyes were.

She gingerly ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out. He turned a light shade of pink and his eyes smoldered. "There!" she said, removing her hands, "all better." She smiled nervously, trying to cover her embarrassment.

He flashed her a grin, straightening up. "Thanks!" he said sincerely.

Becka was grinning broadly at her and she gave her a look.

"So," Kyoya said, reverting back to his cool, Shadow King demeanor. "What's next?"

Charlie and Becka exchanged a mischievous glance. "The Falcon!" they both shouted.

------------

Read and Review please! :D

**I'm begging you!!! Please review!!! It makes Bunn very, very happy!**


	3. Close Encounters of the Intimate Kind

**A/N: Hey, Bunn here! It's been a while since we last updated. We're truly sorry but we've been really busy. Well, here's chappy 3!**

**Disclaimer: We have Kyoya and Tamaki locked in a closet. *door crashes* CRAP!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Falcon was a pretty fun ride. I was pretty much like a 'scrambler', but with two BIG differences. One: it was about 30 feet off the ground; and two: instead of sitting side by side, you sat one in front of the other. Interesting? Of course.

Becka and Charlie were giggling excitedly as they walked into the line. Kyoya was looking at the ride blandly, and Tamaki looked ecstatic. The ride was still up in the air, so they had a few minutes to wait.

"What does this thing do again?" Kyoya asked as he leaned back against the rail.

"It's like the scrambler," Becka explained.

"Except 30 feet in the air." Charlie continued.

"And you sit two people to a car, one behind the other." Becka finished and Charlie nodded in agreement. They looked up as the ride began its descent.

Tamaki eagerly raised his hand. "I call riding with her!" He pointed to Charlie.

"Oh Yeah!" Charlie's eyes widened comically. "You guys told us your names," she realized, "but we never told you ours!" She smacked her forehead. "I'm Charlie."

"I'm Becka." The other girl laughed.

'_Cute name.'_ Kyoya thought, and then mentally slapped himself.

"Ok, blush boy, guess I'm stuck with you." Becka grinned. Kyoya gave her him infamous glare, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

The line started moving forward and soon they were climbing into the cars. Kyoya sat behind Becka in one, and Tamaki was behind Charlie in the car behind them.

"Okay, get comfy." Becka called out.

"Don't mind if I do." Kyoya said, spreading his legs out on either side of her. She blushed, and a wave of satisfaction swept over Kyoya. _'Two can play at this game.'_

'_Dangit!'_ Becka thought, feeling all hot and bothered. '_This is gonna be a long ride…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, in Tamaki and Charlie's car, things were getting a little…awkward (but in a cute way XD).

"Umm, lemme move a-a little here." Tamaki stammered.

"Uh, yeah, an-and I'll go here." Charlie lowered herself and shifted to get comfortable. Suddenly, she heard Tamaki's sharp intake of breath and immediately got back up.

"Ohmygodimsosorry." She blurted out.

"Well, uh, it's ok." He responded, turning a little pink. "You just sat on a…sensitive area."

Both of them, realizing what had happened, went into a blushing frenzy.

"Maybe *gulp* maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Charlie says, moving to get out.

"NO!" Tamaki cried out. "I mean, well…" He mustered up his courage and looked her straight in the eye. "We'll work this out." At that, he reached up and lightly grasped her hips, slowly pulling her down until she was safely nestled between his legs **(A/N: oyea baby XD)**.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_ Charlie thought frantically as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. _'Is it hot in here or what?!' _She mentally tugged on her imaginary shirt collar.

Suddenly, she realized that his hands were still situated on her sides. She looked down with a deer-in-headlights expression. Confused, Tamaki followed her gaze and, seeing the problem, abruptly snatched his hands back.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, placing his hands on the sides of the car.

"No," Charlie said, calmly taking his hands and putting them back where they were. "you were fine right there."

The bar doors on the ride slid shut and the cars started spinning in circles as it slowly ascended.

In Kyoya and Becka's car, things were getting, how do you say…steamy *grin*.

Becka was leaning unabashedly up against Kyoya's chest. _'Oh, and what a nice chest it is.'_ She thought. _'So nice and hard. Mmm…'_

The top of her head tucked perectly under his chin, and he absently noted how well the fit together.

As the ride reached the top of its climb, it gave a rough jolt, and Kyoya (to steady himself and Becka of course) slipped his hands around her waist and clasped them over her stomach. Becka, on the other hand, had meant to place her hands on the seat to steady herself, but (seeing as Kyoya had stretched out his legs) they ended up on his thighs.

They both blushed furiously. Becka quickly removed her hands and on the handrails. Embarrassed silence followed as Kyoya's hands stayed put and he (boldly) rested his head on her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek.

He also grabbed her hands and placed them under his, and planted them back on her abdomen. She drew in a shuddering breath (seeing as her mind was going crazy and her heart was doing acrobatics) and relaxed fully into him. She felt him smile beside her and she couldn't help but smile too.

Both couples were so lost in their own lovey-dovey worlds, that neither of them realized the spinning of the ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They walked away from the Falcon in awkward silence, with the occasional sideways glance. Finally, Becka couldn't take it anymore.

"So, um, Charlie…How was your ride with Tamaki?" Charlie looked at Becka, silently cursing her friend for singling her out.

"It was, uh, ok." She snuck a glance at Tamaki and then looked at her shoes, embarrassed. Becka laughed evilly, her discomfort forgotten.

"How was yours?" Tamaki asked, winking at Charlie.

Now it was Becka's turn red and be embarrassed. "Oh, it was fine." She shrugged.

"Was it hard for you―"

"What?!"

"―to hang on to the ride." Charlie finished with a sneaky smirk.

"Oh." Becka's face heated up. _'Well, I can definitely think of something else that was hard.'_ She thought. "No, the ride was very…nice." She looked up and blushed slightly when her eyes met with Kyoya's signature blank gaze.

'_Did she really think it was…nice?'_ Kyoya's inner turmoil was hidden by the glare of his glasses. _'Well, it was very intimate. I think I agree with her. It was __very__ nice.' _At that thought, Kyoya smiled slightly for only her to see, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He turned to face forward and (randomly) pushed up his glasses. Becka did the same (minus the glasses) and smiled to herself.

'_Yes, very nice indeed.'_

Tamaki suddenly stopped with an "Eep!" and pointed at the towering coaster ahead.

"I wanna get on that one!" He cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, good choice, Tamaki." Charlie exclaimed.

As the two ran off, Becka grasped Kyoya's hand and pulled him after them. "C'mon, lets go!"

'_Here we go again.'_ He thought as he was dragged behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: So, what do you think?!?! Well, dont just sit there! REVIEW! They make Bunn smile!**


End file.
